


Encounters

by moxx04



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, also silly everything, but it's done now :D, it's so random, sorry to whoever anon who gave this prompt long ago, this was a bribe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxx04/pseuds/moxx04
Summary: Ketchup, a shower, and a mascot.





	Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> i am not very good at fluff but i tried lmfao

She swears she doesn’t live off of ketchup. It just so happened that she was having a bad day.

First, she forgot to set up her alarm so she woke up late for her morning class and didn’t have time to order coffee. Then, when she did end up being late to class, her professor immediately called on her for recitation like the jerk she always knew he was. She answered correctly but she still hates getting attention.

Of course, it also had to be the only class she shares with her crush. Curse her luck, her usual seat in the middle was also taken. Who does that? Everyone knows that when you always sit in a certain seat during lecture, it’s yours. She scans the rows and realizes that the only free spot she could sit in without further disrupting the class is beside…her crush.

She groans lightly. Today is not the day she wanted this to happen. In fact, she would prefer it if it never happened because Nayeon was so far out of her league that it wasn’t even funny. She was the president of the university’s theater organization, and generally an amazing and sought-after student. She’s also friends with the student council president, Park Jihyo, and basketball team captain Yoo Jeongyeon. Very cliché, she knows.

To be quite honest, she’s heard a few rumors here and there that Nayeon and Jeongyeon are dating, but she doesn’t mind. Why would that affect her? It’s not like she stood a chance. She was just boring Mina, a peaceful member of a gaming club that isn’t even official in the university. The world should have just left her alone.

But since she apparently used up all her luck last week while convincing Momo and Sana to not drag her into one of the many parties happening on a Friday, she sits down right next to Nayeon. What sweet torture it is to be in the proximity of someone you like.

At the moment, she looks like someone who hasn’t showered in a week. The oversized hoodie and sweatpants aren’t very flattering, she knows, but it was the first thing she saw in the closet. She wanted to curl up in the back of the room until the whole class was over.

She reaches inside her bag for a water bottle distractedly because the professor was discussing the main project required for the subject. She’s about to drink from the bottle when a hand gently holds her wrist.

“Are you really sure you want to drink ketchup this early in the morning?” Im Nayeon asks her with a teasing smirk.

By God, she has never been more attracted to someone.

“What?” she asks, confused.

“I won’t judge but you look a bit too distracted,” the girl laughs lightly.

Is it just her or were there angels singing in the background?

It all seems to good to be true until she catches sight of what she’s holding. A goddamned ketchup bottle. Maybe instead of angels, those were actually demons preparing her descent to hell, because she’s ready.

“I don’t drink ketchup,” she says quietly, not knowing what else to say.

Nayeon just grins at her and lets go of her wrist. She already misses the warmth. If she wasn’t already into the girl, she would be right now. Momo and Sana are going to tease her so much for this.

“Myoui and Im back there,” the professor says loudly from the front, “since you two seem to be enjoying each other’s company, you’re going to be the first pair.”

“Aren’t Nayeon and Jeongyeon paired up already?” she exclaims loudly (but it’s probably just audible to other people for once).

“Which one of us is the professor?” he asks.

“_You_ are,” she says with gritted teeth.

He goes back to explaining the whole project, a sort of report about whatever topic they choose as long as it’s 20 pages long, single-spaced, and with a font size of 11. This man must have no life outside of this class at all. From beside her, Nayeon just looks amused.

“If you really don’t want to be partners, I can talk to him later,” Nayeon offers.

“No,” she replies. “I just assumed you would rather partner up with Jeongyeon like usual.”

“Like usual, huh? You notice me that much?” Nayeon asks her with another heart-stopping grin.

Her face feels so warm that she wouldn’t be surprised if she looked the same shade as the ketchup she’s still holding.

“Maybe,” she says then puts the damned bottle back into her bag.

A cup of coffee is set onto her part of the desk. Nayeon wants her dead. That has to be it.

“It’s black with two sugars, and I’ve taken a sip from it already,” Nayeon says casually. “I hope you don’t mind. You look like you need it more than me.”

“Thank you,” she says, finally after staring for a while.

Her crush probably thinks she’s a weirdo who can’t talk to her properly. This is terrible.

“You’re welcome,” Nayeon replies with a smile.

Nayeon’s phone beeps and she stands up quickly after. She looks back only once and kills Mina with all of these unexpected interactions.

“Text me later,” she says with a grin then continues exiting the room.

She looks down at the cup of coffee and sees that the girl wrote down her number there.

“What the fuck just happened?” she whispers to herself.

-

“Wait, wait,” Sana looks at her, way too amused to be good for her. “You almost drank ketchup and Im Nayeon stopped you?”

“Yes,” she grits out.

“I would pay so much money to witness that,” Sana outright cackles at her misery.

“Stop being mean to her, Sana,” Momo comes to her aid. “It’s not like she doesn’t already drink that stuff normally.”

So much for helping her. These two were still annoying as ever. Why was she having lunch with them again? Oh, right. Childhood bestfriends. Whatever.

“It’s not even that funny. I swear I’m wearing my best clothes next class,” she tells the two. “And I’m getting a damn coffeemaker so I’m caffeinated at all times.”

“That’s not very healthy, Minari,” Sana says airily.

“Get Momo to drink water, then we can talk about unhealthy.”

Momo just shrugs at Sana and drinks her cola.

“Anyway, I have to go,” she says. “I’m going to go change because I look like I haven’t showered in a week.”

“You must be an absolute goddess when you’re showered then, huh,” she hears a teasing voice from behind her.

Sana and Momo are attempting to keep a straight face. She’s just openly gaping. That voice can’t belong to anyone else other than—

“Nayeon, what’re you doing?” Jihyo calls out from opposite of her.

Then they make eye contact. The short-haired brunette smiles like the sun. These people were unfair with their perfect looks and stunning smiles. She’s an innocent. Why do they have to kill her like this?

“Ah, I see,” Jihyo grins. “Hello, Mina. Hello, SaMo.”

It seems everyone knows how clingy those two are. They even turn to look at the newly arrived president in sync, saying their own greetings.

Deep breaths.

“Hi, Jihyo,” she starts. Then she turns around, “Hi, Nayeon.”

“Hello, gorgeous,” the real goddess grins at her cheekily.

“Hobo,” she says without thinking.

She hears Sana and Momo cackling at her, even Jihyo is letting out soft laughter. What did she say?!

“I’m pretty sure I have a home, Mina,” Nayeon smiles.

“Huh, oh. Yeah,” she barely refrains from facepalming. “I mean--- I just, I look ridiculous so I’m gonna go to that home right now and just yeah.”

“Yeah?” Nayeon teases her again.

Yep. Death.

“Yeah, let’s shower,” she blurts out again.

This time, she _does_ facepalm.

“I mean we should shower, separately. I’m going to get one right now,” she rambles while standing up and walking away with a wave. “Bye.”

She hears the best laugh ever in this world.

“Have fun showering, Mina!” Nayeon calls out.

-

It’s been a week since that whole ketchup-shower fiasco. Her friends now call her a hobo, but it’s fine. She’s fine now.

Except Nayeon has decided to always sit beside Mina in their shared class. She was kind of proud that she’s dressing properly again, the coffeemaker is a lifesaver that way. She doesn’t have to go out of her way to the university café for a coffee anymore. She had more time to shower and generally appear functional.

“You know, I thought I was pretty,” Nayeon whispers quietly when the professor was on one of his rants again.

“You are,” she replies confusedly.

Nayeon in a sweater and jeans? Pretty wasn’t strong enough an adjective.

“Maybe. But sitting beside a goddess? I feel unworthy of the word,” Nayeon grins at her.

She blushes. She can’t help it. No matter how ridiculous it was, Nayeon kept saying these cheesy lines to her. She’s too weak for this.

“Can you get any cheesier?” she asks, cheeks still flaming.

“I could,” Nayeon says, pretending to contemplate. “Maybe you should try shutting me up with a kiss.”

She chokes on air. Jeongyeon makes vomiting noises from Nayeon’s other side.

“You haven’t even asked me out yet,” she says after recovering.

“Go to the basketball game tomorrow,” Nayeon grins at her. “I’ll have a surprise for you.”

“Okay,” she says calmly.

She was freaking out internally. What’s new?

-

It’s the day of the game. She’s close to vomiting, hence the need to go to the bathroom. Her friends were already in the gym, probably with a shit ton of food. She hopes it doesn’t make her feel queasy again.

She doesn’t want to get her hopes up. But she also knows logically that Nayeon wanted her to come to the game because she likes her. Sana would be hitting her on the head for this stupidity. She just knows it.

She’s so distracted by her thoughts that she doesn’t notice the huge-ass school mascot walking toward her. Said mascot gets bowled over.

It’s not getting up, either. Oh my god, she murdered their mascot. How will she hide the body? She never even got to tell Momo that she was the one who ate the leftover chocolate cake from last week. She thought she had more time as a free woman.

As she contemplates the chances of her getting away with murder while simultaneously not throwing up all over the damn floor because of her nerves, the mascot holds its arms out.

Oh. It’s okay.

She grabs the arms and helps it stand up.

“I’m really sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going because well, I’m very close to throwing up and—”

The mascot hugs her. Well that’s kind of comforting. Also, she was rambling again and towards a stranger. Maybe the mocking from her friends was deserved.

It lets her go and gives her a thumbs up before running off to wherever mascots go before a school game. She figures it’s time to go to the gym’s bleachers too.

“Hey where were you?!” Momo asks her loudly to be heard over the noisy crowd.

“I needed to go to the bathroom and ended up tackling down the mascot,” she answers. “I have been having the worst damn luck this week.”

“I wouldn’t really say it’s bad luck,” Sana starts.

“You finally talked to your crush!” Momo

“Don’t even get me started on that,” she replies. “I wanted to be cool and composed when I first talk to her.”

“Well, she met Mina as Mina, so I think it’s even better,” Sana says without missing a beat.

She just sighs exasperatedly at that. These two always know just what to say. She can’t wish for better friends.

They settle down after that and watch the game that just started.

Jeongyeon was doing great as usual. The rest of the team were also at their best. It was the start of the season and it seems their first win. The half-time break also featured an interesting and adorable dance between the mascot and the cheer squad.

Everyone went wild when the game ended with a last three-pointer from Jeongyeon.

She was starting to wonder why Nayeon even asked her to go here when the girl herself wasn’t even in the gym. Not that she looked everywhere, of course. 

Then the lights went out, and some girl group’s song started playing.

Spotlights. One focused on them, and one on the center of the gym. The mascot approached, along with Jeongyeon who looked like a tomato with how embarrassed she was, and Jihyo who seemed to just be amused at everything. Then she felt Momo and Sana get up from their seats too.

Oh. My. God.

They were dancing to Yes or Yes. She’ll never see anything better in her life, she just knows it. Everyone is laughing goodnaturedly and cheering on the six of them. And then it ends.

A tall and stunning girl from the drama club hands the mascot a signboard. The mascot holds it up, and Jeongyeon helps remove the headpiece of the costume.

Nayeon. Messy, grinning and sweaty from all her time inside what must’ve been an oven of a suit.

“Myoui Mina, will you go out on a date with me?” the she read the sign under her breath.

Everyone goes silent.

She grins.

“Yes, you idiot.”

Deafening cheers and squeals from her friends all around. Jihyo and Jeongyeon were pushing Nayeon towards her.

She takes mercy on the girl and meets her halfway.

Let it be known that Myoui Mina wasn’t usually one to condone PDA unlike her two bestfriends. But for this grinning bunny right here in front of her, she’d make some exceptions. She grabs the girl’s shoulders and grins before going for it.

The kiss is sweet and short, and perfect.

It feels like a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> comment here or yell at me on twitter for this insanity :D


End file.
